ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid in Love (Miranda Cosgrove song)
This is a Miranda Cosgrove song. For a Rihanna song, see Stupid in Love "Stupid in Love" is a Teen pop/R&B song by American recording artist Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress was released on March 20, 2012 from iCarly: The Sequel. The song is written by Barbadian artist Rihanna, who written the song herself for her 2009 soundtrack, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rated_R_(Rihanna_album) Rated R]. It was also written by Ne-Yo and Brandy Norwood, both also written the song respectivetly. The music video was released nearly two months after the song's release on iTunes on May 14, 2012, Cosgrove's 19th birthday. Background In 2011, Cosgrove confirmed that she would record her first pop, R&B song to make it more mature and dramatic for the release of her new film iCarly: The Sequel.Miranda Cosgrove Covering Sad Song in iCarly: The Sequel. Retreived March 14, 2012. She confirmed that the song titling "Stupid in Love" will be recoreded by Cosgrove stating that it would fit perfectly in the film.Miranda Cosgrove Covers Rihanna's Single. Retreived March 14, 2012. Cogsrove states that she wants her new single to focus about not dealing with the exact same relationship over again even though they are treating people with disrespect and being involved into a dangerous domestic violence. Cosgrove confirms that her iCarly costar Nathan Kress should do a duet with him, where he accepts it. Composition "Stupid in Love" is a R&B and teen pop song by Miranda Cosgrove, written by Rihanna, Ne-Yo and Brandy Norwood. The ssong represent Cosgrove's character falling sadden to the fact that she was on a cruise on their vacation where she met a boy when she tries to go back to her show until a boy has fallen for another girl. Music Video Cosgrove relased the song's music video on her 19th birthday May 14, 2012 on Vevo featuring most of the scenes from the film. According to Cosgrove, the song music video is representing having issues between herself and her boyfriend, who abuses her and cheats on her with different girls. Even though she manage to stay away from him, but she is still in love with him. As they got back together, she realized that she made the biggest mistake of her entire life. She states that she may be dumb, but she is not stupid.User blog:Ceauntay/Miranda Cosgrove covers Rihanna's Stupid in Love. Retreived March 15, 2012. Kress plays as Cosgrove's new love interest after her ex-boyfriend is abusing and cheating on her, who also sings a duet with Cosgrove. The music video begins with Cosgrove being abused by boyfriend. She managed to escape and run away from him by breaking up with him. Her friend took Cosgrove home and ran up stairs to her room crying. Meanwhile, her boyfriend who abused her called wanting to apologies and promises never to hit her again. She accepts it. Meanwhile, Kress was seen in his room furious after breaking up with his girlfriend. While Cosgrove walks to the party with boyfriend, she spots Kress crying in his room where the two stared at each other romantically, but she cannot be with him because she already had a boyfriend. At the party, Cosgrove spots her boyfriend cheating on her while kissing two girls. She decides to call it quits with him. But he manages to continue to abuise her again. Before he can hit her, Kress arrives and punches him into the face leading to hit to the table and being splashed by the bowl full of fruit punch. The audiences applaudes at him and Cosgrove romantically look at him and the two got together and had a good time at the party. Cosgrove walks to her boyfriend telling him that "I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid in love." Before leaving him for good, she slashed him in the face with fruit punch and gets together with Kress. Reaction Viewers In its first 24 hours after its release, "Stupid in Love" became Miranda Cosgrove's most successful video on her Vevo channel earning 3.3 million during its world premiere on April 24, 2012.Miranda Cosgrove's "Stupid in Love" Breaks Record. Retrieved May 17, 2012. It has set a previous record with most viewed video on Vevo for a singer under the age of 20, before being broken to Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend", which earned 8 million.Justin Bieber Breaks Vevo Record. Retrieved May 28, 2012. With the success, Cosgrove was being called as one of the youngest lead singers to lead more than 1 million views in 24 hours of release being along with Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and Rebecca Black.Miranda Cosgrove, the next Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black?. Retrieved May 28, 2012. As of May 2012, "Stupid in Love" earned so far 18.51 million viewers, Cosgrove's most viewed music video on YouTube behind "About You Now", which made 10.5 million views. Critical reception Criticals for the song "Stupid in Love" were generally mixed. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised: "the song is not as good as Rihanna's version."Billboard Reviews 'Stupid in Love' by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived March 20, 2012. Paris Watson of BBC praised "Stupid in Love": "the song has some younger lead singer's voice into the tune".BCC Praised Miranda Cosgrove's Stupid in Love. Retrieved March 20, 2012. Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised "Stupid in Love": "a bit dramatic".The Boston Globe Praises Stupid in Love by Miranda Cosgrove. Retreived March 20, 2012. Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "the first ever and beautiful R&B song for Miranda Cosgrove".The New York Times Talks Miranda Cosgrove's New Single. Retreived March 20, 2012. References Category:2012 songs Category:Miranda Cosgrove songs